


Victor Zsasz Headcanons - What He Loves About You

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, hc, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever





	Victor Zsasz Headcanons - What He Loves About You

**Your stubbornness**

You refuse to let him talk down to you, which he often tries to do when his job comes up. When he does, you immediately shut him down, forcing him to talk to you properly – which he won’t admit he loves.

You won’t take no for an answer. This can bother him sometimes, especially when he’s just trying to protect you, but he loves how you push for what you want, your determination to succeed.

When you make a decision, you stick to it. Even when things aren’t going to plan, or they get more difficult, you will keep going until you’ve followed through. It reminds him of himself (in a good way).

**You don’t judge him**

When he comes home from a hard day of killing people, you insist on cleaning his wounds. It’s just one of the ways that you show you care. While others might be afraid of or disturbed by the marks in his skin, you just see them as an extension of who he is.

He can let his guard down around you, knowing that he doesn’t have to put on the face of the carefree assassin that he does around anyone else. He can be honest with his emotions, because he knows you’ll understand and it won’t change how you think of him.

You accept him for who he is. Most people would hear Victor’s name and run. If they stayed past that knowing the details of his life would make them keel over. Most people; but not you. You’re not afraid of him, you trust him, and you know that you’re safe with him.

**Your passion**

Whatever your career, you are invested whole-heartedly in it. It’s an important part of your life and you care deeply. He loves this because he loves his work so much, and being with someone that loves what they do in the same way is extremely important to him.

You invest a lot of time into your relationship with him. Even when he’s distracted by business, you don’t let him forget date night, because what you have is important to you. This in turn helps keep him grounded, and helps him remember that there is more to life than killing people.

**Your resilience**

Dating the most famous and deadly assassin in Gotham comes with it risks. Since you started dating Victor your life has been threatened more than once, assassination attempts and kidnappings being just the tip of a very intense iceberg. Through it all, though, you haven’t shown any cracks. If anything, the danger has made you more dedicated to him. Even with a gun pointed to your head you don’t flinch, and this impresses him more than anything else about you.


End file.
